


sweet music (i wouldn't know where to start)

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Mercury is in love with Brian May, M/M, This was supposed to be in honor of Brian's birthday, also a couple of dumbass besties in john and roger, birthday fic, but I couldn't finish it in time, but the basic premise still stands, like...very enthusiastic dry humping, oh and there's going to be smut? why yes there will, our boys just really love each other and wanna fuck, probably some kinks but i'm still figuring that out, that's it that's the fic, who mean well just trust them, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: It wasn't exactly the first time they celebrated Brian's birthday together, but it was supposed to be the first time they celebrated while being together.Well, he supposes it's the thought that matters.or,All Freddie wanted was to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday with a romantic day in. But some closet shenanigans and band mates problems forces Freddie to alter his plans. Will he get his happy ending? According to their best friends, he damn well better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an interesting one.
> 
> So this was originally written as a prompt exercise using prompts from another post on tumblr, but then freddie-mercurial on tumblr had mentioned about wanting some frian/maycury birthday fics in honor of Brian May's birthday, and I was like - yeah, okay, I can use this one! 
> 
> And then.... I began to really write it.
> 
> I swear, it really was intended to be short. Like a one-shot. In fact, the main document is basically a single text. But it just kept growing and growing, and now I'm pretty sure I'm looking at about 4 chapters minimum, with at least 3 chapters already written. 
> 
> If you're here for the smut (as per rating) it's gonna take a while, but it's there. At least part 1 of it is already written. Part 2 is still in the works. Title is from the Hozier song, only because it was what I was listening to a majority of the writing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And to freddie-mercurial, I'm so sorry that I couldn't deliver on time :( 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

“It’s _locked_.”

“You mean we’re _stuck_ in here?”

Freddie gulped, jiggling frantically at the doorknob, willing it to give way. This couldn't be happening! All he wanted was to get something from the top shelf - _he wasn't expecting to end up locked inside a dark, tiny, closet_ _with Brian of all people!_ Especially not today of ALL days!

Freddie jiggled the doorknob harder, banging at the door in vain.

"Stop that, you'll break it." Brian chided, reaching around Freddie to still his hand.

Freddie flinched at the sudden touch, unable to see properly in the dark room. He scrambled backwards on instinct, his legs tangling with Brian's and sending them crashing into the shelf behind them. Brian groaned in pain, having taken the brunt of it.

"Oh my god!" Freddie gasped, feeling for Brian in the dark. "Brian, darling, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Jesus christ, Fred! I was just trying to calm you down!" Brian hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

Freddie struggled in the darkness to maneuver himself back to his feet, reaching for anything around him that could help him up. Once he got his legs steady under him, he felt around for Brian's form, then helped him to his own feet as well.

"Oh I know, love, I do! I just- It was dark and I panicked, I'm sorry!"

Freddie tried his best not to burst into tears, running his hands all over Brian's arms and chest, trying feel for anything that might have gone sideways. This really wasn't how today was supposed to go. He had planned everything so carefully, was so sure that nothing could possibly go wrong. He had even made John and Roger promise to spend the day out until late, bribing them with promises to take their sides against Brian the next time they were in the studio; all for the chance to spend today alone with his boyfriend....

_And now they were stuck in the fucking closet._

_Just his fucking luck._

"Hey..." Brian's soft voice filled the heavy silence between them, grasping at Freddie's trembling hands. Freddie sniffled, wishing he had never gone inside this stupid closet in the first place. Brian's fingers gently closed over his. "I'm sorry I yelled," he coaxed. "I didn't mean to, Freddie. Don't cry, c'mere."

Freddie wasted no time folding himself into Brian's embrace without another word. "It's all my fault, Bri.." he uttered into Brian's chest, fingers curling into the fabric of the other man's shirt, breathing in that unmistakable scent of Brian May, despite the dusty air of the tiny closet. "It's all my fault, and now we're stuck here and never getting out!"

Brian chuckled despite everything. "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Freddie huffed, burrowing further into his boyfriend's arms, muttering something under his breath that escaped Brian's ears. Brian laughed, pulling him in closer. He bent down to place a gentle kiss onto Freddie's hair, and Freddie felt his cheeks burn at the minuscule act of affection. All of this really would have been so much more sexier and romantic had they not been involuntarily locked in this dusty hole-in-the-wall. He could feel Brian's breath against his hairline, so ridiculously steady and intimate, filling him with warmth.

He could also feel the same warmth leading to some - involuntary - stirring in his shorts, to which he mentally scolded himself. _Not the time or place, Freddie. Stop that._

Brian rubbed his back with his large hands. "We'll just wait for John and Roger to get back from their errands, okay love? They shouldn't be too long. I could write you a song while we wait."

Freddie couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips just then, tilting his head slightly to look up in Brian's direction. He regarded him with unabashed fondness, even if he couldn't really see him.

It was an inside joke from their early days; from way back when he and Brian were just getting to know each other as band mates, through music and lyrics - trading words and melodies, over piano keys and guitar chords. Back then, Roger had noted that it was almost as if anytime they were left alone together, they would end up with a new song each, both eager and excited about it every time.

Looking back now, Freddie understood those moments for what they really were; that beyond just being two blokes in a band, they were also just a couple of wide-eyed romantics, both entirely too clueless and unaware to realise that every song they wrote between them, every melody - was just another confession that neither of them were ready to admit to.

But that was then, and this was now.

And remembering how he had basically begged John and Roger to stay out for as long as possible that day, Freddie frowned deep, worrying his lip between his teeth. He could tell Brian the truth - that he had planned to spend the whole day with the man in his arms, just the two of them - but then that would spoil the surprise he had planned. _And it was a good one._

At least he thought so. Thinking about their current situation, his supposed surprise didn't seem as thrilling anymore.

"Umm.. Brian.." Freddie began, pulling away from the comfort of Brian's arms. "...I..-"

The closet door suddenly swung open with a fury. " _HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES SOMEONE FORGET TO BRING THEIR BLOODY DRIVER'S LICENSE IF THEY'RE GONNA FUCKING DRI-_ wait what the... oh."

An out of breath and agitated Deaky stood on the other side, clearly at a loss for words. Brian and Freddie stood frozen in place, still in an obvious half-embrace. Stunned silent, neither parties moved a muscle, both unsure of how to proceed.

The youngest of them eventually just blinked as he took in the couple, who were - for the lack of a better term - in the closet. The thing was, to be fair, it wasn't like he and Roger didn't already know about them. It was actually really bloody obvious when you knew where to look. But out of respect for Brian, who had yet to say something officially, he and Roger had kept their knowledge to themselves.

_Well. So much for that._

"Roger got into a fucking car accident," he grumbled. "He's _fine_ , but the _fucking idiot_ _forgot to bring his driver's license with him_ , so now he's stuck at the station and I had to take the bloody bus home, just to get his stupid license. _Just so the police don't bloody charge him._ Excuse me."

The bassist pushed past them without another word, Brian and Freddie stumbling out to make room for Deaky to search for whatever he needed. Freddie quickly moved aside to put some distance between he and Brian, hoping and praying that Brian didn't misinterpret it as Freddie being ashamed of him, or anything of the sort. From where he stood, Brian's only response was to give a wry smile, then nodding - _hopefully_ \- in understanding.

Freddie wanted to say something, but was once again interrupted by their beloved Deaky, who whooped loudly while holding up a battered old wallet, likely containing their other friend's elusive driver's license.

Slamming the closet door shut, the three were once again stuck staring at each other in silence.

Brian cleared his throat. "I should go... yeah." And he left the room.

Freddie let out a shaky breath, a tear streaking down his cheek.

"Oh, Freddie! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin anything! I'm so sorry!" Deaky rushed to gather Freddie into a hug, which only made him think about Brian even more. He breathed in deep, returning the hug for a moment, then pulling away from it.

"I know, Deaky dear. It was my fault, anyway. I was looking for something in the closet, and I suppose I was making a terrible racket, because Brian came over to help me, and somehow we ended up locked inside, and then...." Freddie sighed heavily. "It's okay, dear. Don't worry about us, just go and worry about Roger."

And then only just realising what Deaky had told them earlier, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed John's arms. " _Oh my god! ROGER! Is he alright??_ "

John rolled his eyes, shrugging Freddie's hands away.

"He's fine. Don't worry about him. Bit of a headache, but mostly fine. _The fucker_." He waved the wallet in Freddie's face. "He'll be released as soon as I bring him this."

Freddie exhaled an exasperated breath. "Yeah. Alright. You're right. Just..." he gestured vaguely, "...come straight home when you're done."

John tilted his head at Freddie.

"Are you sure? Roger and I could still spend the day out if you want us to."

Freddie shrugged. "No sense in doing so, darling, especially since the both of you just had a terrible thing happen. It's fine. _We'll celebrate Brian's birthday together_ , like always."

John looked guilty. "I really am sorry, Fred. I know you were really looking forward to today."

Freddie swallowed past the bitter lump in his throat. "Oh, it's fine. We'll be fine. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

Deaky smiled weakly. "If you say so, Freddie."

Freddie just nodded, wishing Deaky well as he went on his way.

Giving into the situation, knowing there was nothing more he could do about it, he sighed and went to look for Brian. Hopefully the fall they had earlier hadn't somehow ruined Brian's overall mood for today.

_On his birthday_. Of all days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2?
> 
> Chapter 2.
> 
> Also, I kinda lost track on what era this is was supposed to be set in, so feel free to imagine whatever timeline you want. 70s? 80s? Modern AU? The possibilities are endless.

So the day didn't turn out that bad, thankfully.

After helping Brian check for any bumps or bruises from the fall, Freddie had given him an apologetic peck on the forehead, before proceeding to mumble apology after apology, until Brian himself had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him. _It wasn't his fault_ , he assured. Freddie kept quiet, playing with Brian's fingers as Brian tried to allay his guilt. Freddie felt bad that Brian was trying so hard to make him feel better, but also didn't feel like arguing about it, so he left it at that.

Brian frowned at Freddie's drawn expression. He kissed him once, then twice, then after some promises of leaving his room door open later that night, Freddie smiled sweetly, snuggling with Brian on the couch.

A couple of hours later, John and Roger trudged back to their flat while Brian was in the middle of fixing some lunch for he and Freddie. The two younger members of their band looked as sullen as ever, clearly upset at how their morning had turned out. Roger especially, looked the most miserable he's ever looked, due to a fading bruise on the side of his face. John reassured them that it wasn't anything serious, and that the medic had given Roger the okay to go home.

If anything, the only real damage was to Roger's ego, of which Brian and Freddie had no sympathy whatsoever - but they were still glad that he was alright.

After preparing enough lunch for all of them, Brian and the others sat down at their breakfast table to eat. Freddie decided to sit across, instead of beside Brian, on the pretense of keeping an eye on Roger lest he choke, and both Roger and Deaky exchanged looks as Brian acquiesced with a tight smile.

John narrowed his eyes at Roger, _wordlessly warning him to not out them without their permission_. Roger rolled his eyes, somehow pulling a muscle somewhere and wincing, before _wordlessly responding that of course he wasn't going to out them_. _He just wished they'd admit to it already._

John swiftly kicked Roger's shin under the table; not hard enough to bruise, but enough to get his attention.

" _Children._ " Freddie raised his voice slightly, not unlike a stern mother. The two stopped immediately and went back to eating their lunch.

Across from him, Brian smirked, eyes fond and impressed with Freddie. Freddie blushed, wishing he could reach out and take his hand, but knowing where they stood as far as being open together, he held back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Instead, he settled for just returning the smile with one of his own.

It would have to do for now.

After lunch was over and done with, they each dispersed to their own business: John to his room to work on another of his electrical projects, Roger to their smoking window _(a.k.a that one window that was furthest from the living room couch and had a decent airflow going through it)_ while both Brian and Freddie retired to their respective spaces.

Although everything inside of him was telling him to sneak some time in with Brian, Freddie knew he had to get to work with his surprise. If only to salvage what was left of his plans to celebrate Brian's birthday the way he had hoped to.

That, and he just really wanted to give to Brian what he was making.

So after locking his door, he went and pulled out the pieces of his project and laid them out on his bed. Once everything was in place and accounted for, he finally reached for the last part of his gift.

A small black box, covered in dust. The very one he had been reaching for in the closet. Thankfully, amidst all of the chaos, Brian hadn't noticed it on the closet floor as they stumbled out, and as soon as he could, Freddie had gone back and hidden it in his room. It was fairly nondescript, save for a small golden latch that kept it securely shut. Freddie had gotten it years ago during his days with Roger at Kensington market, and had originally used it to keep his trinkets and knick-knacks and whatnots. But as time went on, it became a place to keep his secrets, and his hopes and dreams.

Old lyrics, old notes. Old pictures. Bits of places and memories. Bits of days gone by.

Freddie smiled to himself. _He couldn't wait to show Brian._

* * *

Later that evening, just as he was about to take another smoke break, Roger was startled by a rapid knock on their front door.

Curious, he tentatively answered it to see their downstairs neighbor - a sweet and bubbly old gran - standing there with a small cake in a cake container.

Of course.

Because as it turned out, Freddie had somehow convinced her to help bake a cake for Brian's birthday. The sweet old woman was always quite fond of all of them, and assured Roger that it wasn't any trouble, and that she was just happy to make Brian's birthday a special one.

Thanking her profusely, Roger graciously received the cake with a kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to march to John's bedroom.

He barged in to find John fiddling with his bass guitar, jumping a little at the sudden intrusion.

" _He got him a cake, John! A cake!_ " Roger hissed, holding up the container like it was an angry cat.

John's eyes widened. " _Oh shit._ " The bassist quickly got to his feet, eyeing the object in Roger's hands like it could jump out at them at any moment. Roger quickly closed John's door.

"We're going out later. You and me. I don't care if it's only to the chip shop down the road - _we're giving those two a night, if it's the last thing we do!_ "

John rolled his eyes. He was quite good at that. "Well, it's not my fault that _someone_ decided to crash their car int-.."

" _No, it is my fault!_ _I know that, and I feel fucking terrible about it, okay!_ Why do you think I want to make things right??"

John's expression softened immediately. _God help him, this man was going to be the death of him._ Roger stood there like a tense animal, cake in hand and frown so deep, you'd think someone had insulted his mother. He could practically feel the guilt come off of him in waves. Truth be told, a part of him did feel bad for placing so much of the blame on his friend.

Heaven knows the blonde was a walking disaster who brought chaos wherever he went, but one thing was for sure: _Roger always had his heart in the right place._

John sighed. "And what about your face? You sure you want to go out looking like that? Even if it's just to the chip shop down the road?"

Roger looked down, suddenly self-conscious. He muttered something under his breath.

John found it adorable for some reason.

"What was that, Rog?"

"....I said it wouldn't matter if I was only there with you, anyway." The drummer's blush seemed to deepen, so he turned away completely, avoiding John's gaze.

John smiled despite himself.

"Fine. We'll go out after dinner then. That way, Brian won't suspect anything. Okay?"

This time, it was Roger rolling his eyes. "You know, we really should just tell them that we know."

John smacked his arm. _"We will do no such thing! You know how important it is for him, and Freddie, to come out to us in their own time!"_

Roger winced, lips pushed into a pout. "I know, Deaks, I know! Okay? Fine... whatever. Let's just get this in the fridge and fix something for dinner. The earlier, the better."

John agreed, holding the door open for Roger so he could get to their kitchen, then waiting until he disappeared around the corner before making his way to Freddie's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i'm implying some joger? because i was implying some joger.
> 
> honestly, y'all should just know by now that if i'm gonna write frian, then joger is happening in the background by default.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....sexy-times?
> 
> sexy times.
> 
> that's it, that's the chapter.

John knocked gently on Freddie's door.

"Freddie?" he called.

It took a moment, but the older man answered the door looking completely knackered, clearly having just woken up. John apologised for disturbing him, but Freddie just brushed him off while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. John looked back down the hall, as if to make sure Brian wasn't listening in, then lowering his voice he let Freddie know about his and Roger's plans.

He kept it brief, not wanting to make things sound complicated. Freddie's already had enough stress for today.

Predictably, Freddie protested at first, but John kept firm. And they all knew by now, that when John Deacon decided he was going one way, it would take a natural disaster to even convince him to go the other. Finally just relenting to the younger man's plan, he gave John a weak thumbs up, then shut his door so they could get back to whatever they were doing.

Freddie thought about going back to bed, but he had already rid himself of sleep and so doubted it would do much use.

Maybe he could do some writing. He still had a few song drafts in his notebook that needed refining - and he always did work best when he had just woken up.

Although, now that Freddie thought about it, if he was going to write he was going to need Brian and his guitar...

And talking about Brian...

Freddie reached for his finished project; his surprise for Brian.

_Brian's birthday gift_.

He ran his fingers over the glossy surface. He honestly couldn't wait to finally show it to Brian, couldn't wait to see his boyfriend's reaction to it. 

He bit his bottom lip and blushed. Setting the gift aside, he decided that since his project was completed, there really was no reason to not sneak in some time with Brian. Even if they weren't the only people in their flat. Even if John and Roger were just a room away in the kitchen. I mean, he contemplated, it's not like they were going to do anything too naughty...

Besides, he rationalized, even if he went to Brian right now, the other man would probably be tired or something, considering the hour. If that were the case, then he didn't mind some plain cuddling between the sheets. He just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend.

Mind made up, he carefully tiptoed his way to his door, then quiet as a mouse, he cracked it open a just enough to peek and make sure that neither Roger nor Deaky were lingering about. Seeing the coast was clear, he quietly made his way to Brian's room.

He knocked softly once, then twice. Just as a courtesy, really - before slipping inside without an invitation.

Carefully shutting and locking the door behind him without making a sound, he turned around to greet his boyfriend.

Brian was a vision as he sat in bed, reading one of his books. He was dressed simply, in a pair of pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt, and from where he stood, Freddie could tell that he had recently showered. His boyfriend looked up when he noticed someone coming into his room, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hey you," he smiled, waving Freddie over and patting the other side of his bed. Freddie giggled, all but skipping his way to the man who meant more to him than words could say.

He crawled none too gracefully over Brian's sheets, then slipped right into the nook under his arm, laying his head on his chest and snuggling up to him with a contented sigh. He loved this, he thought. More than the teasing or the fucking; Brian made his feel safe in a way no one else ever could - and Freddie already knew he wanted this for the rest of his life.

He threw one of his legs over Brian's like an octopus, burrowing himself deeper into Brian's embrace, and basking in the warmth of his body against his.

"Someone's feeling snuggly," Brian cooed, putting his book away. He turned to his side and pulled Freddie into a proper hug. "To what do I owe this visit, Mr. Mercury?"

Freddie laughed lightly. "Can't a man visit his boyfriend when they fancy to?" Brian returned the airy laugh.

"Hmmm... depends, I suppose. Is there a _special reason_ for this fancy?"

Freddie bit back the words on the tip on his tongue. _Because it's your birthday, baby,_ he wanted to say.

_No, no._ There'll be time for that later.

"Does one _need_ a special reason to give into fancy?" He tilted his head to get a better view of Brian's face.

His boyfriend had a strange look in his eyes. But then he blinked, and the look was gone. Brian grinned. "I suppose so..." he murmured, eyes full of softness and love. He bent down to capture Freddie in a soft, chaste kiss. "I've missed you..." he whispered.

Freddie shivered in response, eagerly returning the kiss. "Missed you, too, Brimi..." he murmured.

It was the most simplest of kisses, just a meeting of lips, but Freddie accepted it happily; moving to cup Brian's cheek and bring him even closer. They made out lazily and languidly, just enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of the act more than anything else. It wasn't too often that they were able to have something soft and unhurried like this. Most times it was either sneaking off into dark alleys or empty rooms; sharing desperate kisses or even the occasional quick fuck. 

Freddie knew it wasn't the most ideal of arrangements for a relationship, but he didn't - wouldn't - judge Brian for any of it. He knew all too well how terrifying it could be to openly date another man for the first time, but he loved Brian too much to just let him go. Let alone force him to come out just to be with him.

He had decided long before Brian ever told him that he loved him, that if given the chance, he would take Brian however he bloody could, for however long he was meant to, and even beyond, if possible. Whatever the circumstance, whatever the price: he just loved Brian May, and that was that.

Brian pulled away gently to catch a breath, caressing Freddie's sweet lips and cheeks with his talented fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Freddie..." he whispered, almost reverently. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" 

Freddie blushed, hiding himself once more in the crook of Brian's neck. _To think that this was what the man he loved could do to him!_ Making him feel like a schoolboy with a crush, so affected by just a few words and a smile. Above him, Brian chuckled amusedly at his reaction, running his fingers through Freddie's hair and gently pushing it behind his ear.

He then placed soft kisses on the exposed skin of his neck and jawline.

"So beautiful... My beautiful love..." he breathed against him, electric with every kiss. Freddie squirmed slightly, feeling every touch send jolts of pleasure through his skin, into his body, and down his spine, his hips instinctively starting to buck against his lover's thigh.

He couldn't help it. The promise of friction, juxtaposed against the gentleness of Brian's touch, was wreaking havoc on Freddie's senses, clouding his mind with lustful thoughts and wants.

"Brian..." he whimpered, digging his fingers in his boyfriend's shirt, "...please..."

Brian suddenly growled in his ear, something awakening deep inside him. He swiftly hooked Freddie's leg over his hip and rolled them over, Freddie now effectively pinned under him. Freddie gasped, fully aware now that he was not the only one hard and aroused between them.

_Fuck_ , Brian must be wearing nothing under those pants, because he could feel _everything_ ; and he knew _very well_ that there was _alot_ of Brian to feel under those clothes.

Once again Brian leaned in to kiss him, only this time, there was _nothing_ slow or innocent about it. Brian ravished Freddie's lips without mercy, Freddie unable to do anything else but lay back and take it, arms wrapped around Brian's shoulders holding on for dear life. His boyfriend kissed like he played his guitar. _Hungry, relentless, and precise_. He devoured Freddie's mouth like a man starved for years - and Freddie was the most delicious treat he had ever tasted.

Freddie breathed in a ragged breath, practically inhaling Brian with every frantic movement of their lips. Brian now moved to press kisses on his neck, and Freddie whined in the back of throat, needing more but afraid say so. Afraid that his voice would betray him by betraying the two of them to their flatmates outside their door. He reached down to pull Brian back to kissing his lips, letting his lover swallow down the desperate sounds of pleasure pouring out of the both of them.

Even now as he lay under him, even as Brian's _hard and hot, clothed arousal_ rubbed deliciously against his own; even then, a part of Freddie still couldn't believe that he was doing this. That the both of them could just... _have this._

After all of those years of pining after the other from across some invisible border that kept them at arm's length; always just close enough to touch, but never doing so for one reason or another.

After all of that, the fact that he could be right here, right now, wordlessly begging for more as the man he loved took him higher and higher with every touch - it was everything. It was a fucking miracle.

And if all they would ever have would be clandestine moments like this - behind closed doors and away from the world - Freddie was grateful. You could take anything from him - anything at all. _But you'll never take these euphoric moments, and the man who was currently giving it to him._

Freddie groaned and wrapped his legs firmly around Brian's waist, pulling the other man closer. The move made their lengths rub even harder together, precum staining the both of their trousers. 

" _Fuck, Brian...F-Fuck, I wish you could just fuck me right now.._ " Freddie whined, undulating his hips shamelessly like a dirty dancer. There was something so erotic about the fact that they were both still fully dressed, more or less. Freddie knew that his shorts often left nothing to the imagination, not to mention that Brian was very much bare underneath his pyjama pants. Brian's hands began to roam all over his body, slipping under Freddie's singlet to tease at his nipples. Freddie gasped, arching his back. Brian knew damn well that he loved it when his nipples were played with. Brian pushed the thin garment upwards until Freddie's torso was exposed; then, with a sly look at his boyfriend, Brian dove in to capture a hard nipple in his mouth.

Freddie cried out, face buried in Brian's pillows to damp the sound. _God, it felt so good..._

Pulling away with great effort, Brian took a moment to take in the state of his boyfriend. Freddie was a mess of sweaty skin and kiss-bruised lips, chest exposed and heaving as his nipples glistened with spit.

In other words, _he looked so goddamn beautiful_. Brian ran his hands over Freddie's chest, squeezing his sides in his large hands, mesmerised at way they moved as Freddie breathed deeply. Brian looked up at his boyfriend's beautiful face, no longer obscured by his pillows, eyes gazing intently at him as he held his bottom lip between his teeth.

Brian groaned. _God... how could he ever resist him?_ Freddie was the _sexiest, most beautiful creature_ he has ever had in his bed, and he was bloody _humbled_ by it. 

Running his hands down Freddie's sides one more time, Brian grabbed Freddie hard by his hips, pulling his body towards him in a crude mimicking of actual penetration. Freddie's eyes rolled to the back of his head in overwhelming pleasure. Their filthy grinding was driving him crazy, Brian's length so teasingly hard and hot against his own, and once again, Freddie was begging for more. _Begging for Brian to just fuck him._

" _God...you have no idea how much I want to baby... But we can't-..fuck! Freddie_!" Brian groaned deep, sitting back on his heels and pushing Freddie's legs apart, spreading them so obscenely despite the shorts he was still wearing - and began to thrust. Freddie wondered what kind of debauched image he made, so wantonly spread apart and panting, the most beautiful man Freddie has ever known above him, basically fucking into him despite their clothed erections. 

Freddie didn't know how much more he could take. Just the look of absolute possession on Brian's face was enough to make him want to come undone. Those beautiful, kind eyes - now dark and hungry. Fuck...it made Freddie feel so hot...

And then the length of Brian's clothed cock just barely pressed against his entrance, and Freddie found himself biting down on his fist as his orgasm burst through him like fireworks, completely staining the inside of his underwear. Brian's fingers tightened even harder around his hips, eyes almost feral and predatory as he watched his boyfriend ride the waves of his completion.

" _Fuck....so beautiful_ ," Brian groaned, thrusting harder, spurred on by the sight of Freddie's blissed out face. Without thinking, he reached into his pants and pulled out his hard length, pumping it desperately once, twice, before choking back a shout as he came all over Freddie's shorts and belly.

The sensation of his lover's cum on him almost made Freddie want to go again, his softened dick twitching helplessly in his underwear. Breathing heavily, Brian gently lowered Freddie's legs, setting them down and arranging himself so that he was spooning his boyfriend the way he liked it. Freddie immediately wrapped his arms around him, basking in the afterglow, both breathing deep, trying to catch their breath.

Freddie wished he could stay there longer, but his pants were already grow sticky and uncomfortable. _And oh god!_ They still had dinner with John and Roger, and then Brian's birthday celebration AND cake to get through! _How was he going to go back to his room with fucking cum in his pants??_

Brian's fingers squeezed his own. "Hey, is everything okay? You've tensed all of a sudden."

Freddie whimpered, the last dredges of arousal still trying to get to him at the sound of Brian's voice. He turned in his arms, facing the other man's face that was still beaming with that after-sex glow.

_I did that_ , a small voice cheered in the back of his head. Freddie blushed, but knew he had to get down to business.

"I... um, just remembered, Roger and John said they would be making dinner tonight. We should probably go out to join them right about now."

Brian's expression changed to something more thoughtful, smiling at Freddie's words. "Okay," he responded, rubbing his hand in soothing motions over Freddie's back. "But we're gonna need to change. I don't think Roger and John would appreciate having to figure out why they're smelling sex at the dinner table."

Freddie giggled, slapping Brian's arm. " _That's so crude of you, Mr. May! Have you no decency??_ "

Brian laughed, sitting up and taking hold of Freddie's shorts, quickly peeling it off altogether with his underwear. Brian's room was actually the closest to their bathroom, so he rummaged in his wardrobe for a bathrobe, which he held up to Freddie alongside a clean pair of trousers that Freddie had once left in Brian's hotel room once upon a time.

Freddie pretended to weigh his options, pursing his lips as he sat bare-assed on Brian's bed, before snagging both the bathrobe and the pair of trousers, and laughing as Brian smacked his ass on his way to the door. Brian went to work removing his own clothes, watching as Freddie opened his door just a bit to check if the coast was clear.

Confirming the empty hallway, he quickly wrapped himself up in the bathrobe, and with one last glance in Brian's direction - who was now wearing a new pair of pajama pants - he mouthed an ' _I love you!_ ' then slipped out of the door, and into the (thankfully!) empty bathroom.

As he stripped the rest of his clothes off and ran a wet shower rag over his skin, he noted the faint finger-shaped bruises on his hips. _Brian did that_ , the familiar voice in his head said. Freddie couldn't help but smile as he traced them.

_Yes,_ he thought. _Yes, he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wouldja look at that. Huh.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is still in progress, so it may take a while before I update. Who knows, we might get more smut before the end ;)
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr if you want, i'm @ mayanangel . tumblr . com.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, so yeah. This was supposed to be where it ended-ish, but something possessed me to write more, and so I did. 
> 
> Will update soon, keep a lookout!


End file.
